User talk:LobStoR
For past discussions from this page, see User talk:LobStoR/archive. Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orb Shields page. - - Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alexandersig (Talk) 07:35, October 25, 2009 Hello, can you tell me why my name dosen't show but my IP addy does? I am logged in so it should show my name but it wont when I edit. mine key fails to materialize after killing the roid. Is it a glitch or am I missing something. It worked fine the first play through. thanks -Toejam Towjam 06:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Currently under discussion here. Try the tips presented in that thread and see if that helps. -- WarBlade 10:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesomesauce First of all, awesome end-game explanation. =p Also, how do I make my signature... Awesome? (Like Claptrap's and Dr. F's) Do I just use BBcode to make colored letters and link each one, then copy/paste them?--wadjet2 08:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) New forum thread I posted a new forum today, I was wondering if there was someway you could post it to the main page's newsfeed. Lilith's tormentor class ability. I've been wondering seeing as how lilith's tormentor class mod gives the entire team a boost in the chances of the elemental special by 30% percent or so ( i decided on this round number) will a team of 4 lilith's class mod boot it 100% or 120% if so what will it do? I'm just curious is all thanks i hope you reply. I'll come back tomorrow or so. ~ borderlands fan =) I take this very seriously. I have made an edit to the midget psycho area of the badit section. I legenamitly believe this is a plausable idea and should remain in some form or another. After seeing the NUMOROUS theories for the guardian angel, i believe my edit is right at home as an idea and if it has to be moved from its current spot i would still like it appear somewhere in the bandit section. I apologise if you get hundreds of these a day. For your consideration.Prophet of the word 05:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) BAN THIS ONE 82.198.250.3 ~he's the worst vandal I've seen during my time on the wiki. He demolished the Borderlands page extensively, I just sat there undoing his edits for half an hour. The Flying Fenrakk 12:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that too....thanks for fixin' er up Fen. Now we need to blamzor the fool. :P.S. Sorry for the nagging Lob =) Steel crab 20:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates! Could you link me to some templates?Kisamerox57 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) login Sorry about that, I forgot to log in when I answered that question. I will make certain not to forget again and thanks for reminding me. re: welcome Thanks for the welcome. I will do my best to help out! Log in help! Hey there, sorry to bug you, but I thought maybe you could help me... My username is Tellegro and I`ve been active on this wiki since the new year started and have had no problems until now. For whatever reason, just a few days ago the wiki decided to log me out. Big deal? No, or so I thought. Now whenever I click log in, the usual little pop up comes up asking for my user name and password. So I type it in and hit log in. Then it reloads the page I was currently on but nothing else; it fails to log me in. At first I thought I had the wrong password, (Unlikely though, I use the same password for everything) but later discovered that my password was right, as I had thought. You see, when you type in an incorrect password, the pop up box doesn`t close and it informs you that you have the wrong password. I tested this by typing Tellegro for both the username and password. Anyway, if you can help me in anyway I would be forever in your debt! I really want to avoid making a new acount if I can, but if push comes to shove.... Well, since I can`t log in to my page, please just put your responce under this message on your page please; I check it often. Thanks in advance, - Tellegro.... 07:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What browser are you using? Check to make sure you have cookies enabled, if your computer isn't storing cookies, you log out of your accounts as soon as you go to a new page. Also, is it only the wiki? Try logging in on another website. The Flying Fenrakk 13:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alternatively, to avoid the JavaScript login popup and use the more "traditional" wiki login screen, try with the login form on the right. Hope you can get back on soon! 14:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! COOKIES!! I was surfing in my internet settings the other day and disabled them cus I had no care in the world as to what they were! Jeez, I didn`t put 2 and 2 together! Well, needless to say, I reenabled them and logged in properly! Thank you so much for your help. One time someone called me a `Saint of Borderlands` because I made him a custom SMG on willowtree. You are much more a `Saint of Borderlands` than me! Thank you! And if you want to reply to this comment, you can now do so (and I invite you to) on my talk page! Thanks again! Tellegro 05:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Manufacturer Sales Pitches I recently picked up the official Borderlands Strategy Guide, and I noticed that each manufacturer has a paragraph or so of a sales pitch for their weaponry. These are not on the wiki at the moment, so would it be alright for me to go and add them in on the manufacturers' pages? -- 15:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's OK -- as long as it is listed as a quote, and attributed to the source. We've had some previous content we've had to remove from the wiki due to blatant plagiarism. 15:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get right on that. Thanks! -- 15:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Class Mod Catalouging: Futile Task? Hello there LobStoR, I've been playing Borderlands for some time and visiting here often for advice/info. I was wondering if it seems like an impossiblke task to catalogue the 28,000+ different classs mods for each character. I have logged about 50 in a 2 hour period of time, including numeric designation, class mod name, class type, lvl req. manufacturer, and any additional bonuses that come attached. Do you think that it would be worthwhile to upload the information onto the wiki in its' own article? It would take a long time but we could theoretically get all of them catalogued before long if more people sign up. I cannot capture screenshots but I can log the info. The following is an example... 260 Heavy Gunner; Soldier; Lvl req. 37; Torgue; +50% weapon magazine size, +3 overload skill, +3 metal storm skill, +35% weapon fire rate. My friend thinks of this as an impossible task, but I say the guns would be more difficult to catalogue than the class mods. If others were to assist in this, do you think it would be valuable information for the wiki? Let me know what you think. Thanks. Best Regards, 20:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My bad, I didn't realize that I wasn't signed in. BMetcalf82 20:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :seeclass mods 21:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you can always assemble data on _your_ talk or user page and submit as a candidate for page status. :: The main value out of compiling that, is to figure what a "normal" class mod has vs a modded class mod... although a more valuable use of time might be to figure out which components affect different attributes of the class mods. A lot of that data has already been compiled elsewhere on the internet (and even some of that is listed here, as Dr. F noted, check out our article at class mods). 17:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Coastal guns? anyone notice those giant castal guns protecting "restricted areas". If you dont know what im talking about: its those big towers with a single turret mounted on them. They can be found in places on the edge of the map. youve probably ran or drove right past them without noticing. That is because they only activate when you appear in front of them. i first noticed one right next to T.K. bahas house. i wanted to see if there was a chest or something behind his house but i slid down and landed on a rock below. i was relieved that i didnt fall off the map (i dont know what would happen if you do) but i saw a red beam (like the ones turrets use) pointing at my character. I was then greeted by the "gentle womans" voice that warned me of the "restricted" area i was in. looking up at the guns i was affraid of them. so i quickly jumped my way out of the rocks. after the beam was off of me i returned to that same rock to be targeted again (my curiosity outweighed my fear) i was warned again. i got out and returned a second time. Only this time i was given "my last warning". i never returned again. Any one know whats up with them? what are they for? why are they there? anyone? 770scorpion 00:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 770scorpion :All I know is that they guard the edge of the map (duh) and give and excuss for your death if you go off the edge (other than the fall). Also, the warnings are randomized (I think; I`m about 80% sure) so as long as you don`t stray too far you can just keep popping in and out of the turrets field of vision as much as you want without getting head blown off in an `unfortunate fatal incident`. As far as the manufacture, my guess is Dahl; probably to keep their workers/convicts in line. Also, the material looks the same as those pillars you see when approaching the entrance to the Dahl Headlands. Just my thoughts... Tellegro 06:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The material is also similar to that separating areas in some places, so perhaps Dahl made those as well? -- 06:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sysops What other sysops are there on the wiki? You're the only one I know The Flying Fenrakk 17:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : shows six users in the sysop group, however, I am currently the only active sysop. Which is why bannings/deletions can be a little slow at times. You can always hop into the #Wikia IRC channel for immediate assistance, though. :On a related note, if anyone is interested in requesting sysop privileges, just create an RfA (request for adminship) forum thread justifying why you want it / what you'd plan to do with it. Maybe someday I'll get around to writing some Wiki Policy pages detailing this. 18:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll make an RfA. Hopefully some other people do, like Claptrap, We need more admins here. The Flying Fenrakk 18:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... which forum should I put it in? Help Desk? The Flying Fenrakk 18:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say Help Desk is correct, since that's where LobStoR requested and attained admin status. -- 18:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that should be fine -- I'll put a sitenotice up to advertise to anyone who'd like to chime in (sitenotice displays at the top of any page on the wiki, and stays until the user clicks the "hide" button). My RfA was at Forum:RfA for LobStoR if you'd like a reference to copy the general format, although I'm really not too particular about that. 18:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I already made it. Forum:RfA The Flying Fenrakk 18:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :how much help would you like Lob? 00:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) unforgiving i got a few variations of the unforgiving revolver some legendery and some not gamer tag is Z3R0 strike Thanks! Thank you for the welcome to the site. I've been lurking around for a while and am just now getting to working up a profile. Hopefully I won't make too much a mess of things. HappyJosephus 00:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for welcoming me to the forum. It is very, very useful, and people here seem very friendly! ^_^ I hope this is a PM (I couldn't figure out how to send a PM and I think this is how you do it...) So if this is not a PM I apologize in advance. :s Ntiaga 08:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC)ntiaga Sysop Thanks for the promotion, I won't let you down. 18:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats, and I'm sure you'll do fine. Just remember that even sysops should still mark deletion candidates with the template... unless it's exceedingly obvious that there is no possible use for a page. 18:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course. That's why we differentiate between Delete and Speedydelete. 18:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Do we have any policy for banning? Like,how long we ban them for? Or is it based on what I feel is most appropriate? 19:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I just do what seems right -- maybe we should draft some policies on this, now that there's gonna be multiple sysops. Also be sure not to block users who seem like they meant well (for example, if an IP editor accidentally breaks a template). 20:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::We should work on a policy. Is there some Special page we can work on it on, so we don't take up the main namespace? 20:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The Project namespace is Borderlands Wiki... ex: Borderlands Wiki:Protected page. 20:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::So, if we make Borderlands Wiki:Ban Guidelines, it won't appear in the main namespace? 20:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, I was thinking about protecting the main Borderlands page. The only edits I've seen to it were vandalism. 01:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :If you think it's a good idea to temporarily or permanently protect an article, just do it -- be sure to include a summary for the log :) 11:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) experience needed for level 61 Hello, I've got a question. The new level cap in the new DLC will be 61, and I have about 15 Million XP on borderlands and is there a way to calculate how much xp needed to reach level 61? Grtzz Kirschbaumer 11:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Use the Experience Points page to calculate this. 18:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands-Forum.de Hi Is it ok for you that i make an article about the biggest german borderlands-community? www.borderlands-forum.de Best Wishes! :I've added a link to www.borderlands-forum.de under the "Community" section on the left sidebar. I don't think there needs to be an article about this, though. Good luck! 13:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) --------------- Thank you! Enemy descriptions Much like the manufacturer sales pitches, the guide contains a paragraph or two of backstory regarding each kind of enemy (ex: Scythid DNA is closer to horse DNA than slug or insect DNA). I figured I'd ask you if it was okay to add this information to the enemy pages - with it properly attributed to the guide, of course. -- 16:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Introduction Message Is there a way to change the introductory message (The message you get when you first join the wiki)? I want to spice it up a bit. 03:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The messages that are automatically posted to every new user/IP's talk page can be found at: :*MediaWiki:welcome-message-anon for the IP greeting :*MediaWiki:welcome-message-user for the new user greeting :Cheers, 17:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sysop? So Dr. F is a sysop now, as you posted at the top of his RfA. However, I checked the and he's not on there at time of writing. Is this a glitch or what? -- 20:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :im not listed but i have the tools. its probably a server reboot thing. 03:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) re:farming, nice touch. 17:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading I've posted this on flying fenrakks, and he referred me to you...soooo... I kind of think splitting the item trading section into the different platforms would be a good idea (maybe as subforums if that's possible on a wiki? I have no idea) just to make it easier to find people on the same system as you, with items you want or have. It's a suggestion, and I know it's not a neccessary thing to do, I just think it'd make things easier. Sothe1990 03:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I am VERY DISSAPOINTED. I am VERY DISSAPIONTED with who ever saw fit to remove WITHOUT replacing my theory in bandit midget pychos. If this was a simple act of vandalism then that is one thing, but if someone removed it completely simply because they thought I was wrong then that is unacceptable. I thought I made my self clear on how this could very well be a logical origin of midgets and badass pychos, and was entirly speculation, but somebody appearently Didn't. Look at the Angel page after all. most of that stuff dosn't make sence. I am very Dissapointed. Prophet of the word 03:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Please read your theory, preserved in it's entirety, appropriately moved to the Psycho talk page. You'll see Dr Clayton Forrestor's comment on why it was moved and also my reply that links to the actual origin. Theories are always welcome for talk pages, but don't work so well in articles full of research. -- WarBlade 05:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you kindly. Prophet of the word 02:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) SMG Yo Lobstor. I came across a smg called the fulugrating smg. I would like to add this to the smg section but i don't have a pic and the page will probably become a stub. Can you help me with making a fulugrating smg page? XXKuragari666Xx 13:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :"Fulgurating" is the prefix and "SMG" is the title: :* Fulgurating - Shock damage, 4x :* SMG is the Title of the balanced and most basic group of Submachine Gun :You could list the stats of your Fulgurating SMG on the SMG talk page. Hopefully this helps you understand the automatically generated weapon names :-) 13:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) A couple things... First, thank you immensely for making me a sysop. I swear I won't let you down. Second, just let me know anytime if you want to play some Borderlands on the PS3. It'd be my pleasure. -- 20:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Build templates With the new level cap, you can reach level 61. In other words, there's now a total of 59 skill points for characters to use (counting Mad Moxxi's points, 58 if you subtract 1 to unlock the action skill). The build templates should probably be changed to reflect that, but I couldn't find a parameter on the build pages stating the maximum amount of points. If we keep it generally how it is now (that is, not including the Moxxi points), the template should start with 57 points to use. I was wondering if you could adjust that/let someone know how to do it. Thanks! -- 04:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The Circles Just gonna give you a heads up. No need to change the templates on each page as it links to the same one with the name changed. Also, i've changed the template to "The Circles" rather than "Circle of..." so if you do happen to change them, make sure its Template: The Circles :) Kranitoko 18:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, yep, i see the second rename. Good thinking, "The Circles" sounds much better than "Circle of". 18:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Cyan So from what i have heard there are cyan shields and weapons, are these posted on the wiki? :The official name for this rarity type is Pearlescent. Visit that page for a list of them. -- 23:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Idea for new forum page Hey lobie I've got a idea for a new forum section. We've now to a helpdesk for helping people We've got a Watercooler desk for special speculation We've got a item trading desk for item trading But i was thinking of adding a desk that allows people to meet up on eighter xbox live or PS3 or PC to do things together like doing a crawmerax run or secret armory run or sumthing else. You could call it the "meet up" forum and allows people to get closer and have more fun together! No signature found... 11:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :i took the liberty of adding this though i did not include update code. see forums. 18:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Enforcer disambig Is there any way for you to edit the Lilith Build template so that the Enforcer skill icon links to Enforcer (skill) so that Enforcer can be a disambig for Enforcer (skill) and (enforcer (enemy)? Or is the current setup (Enforcer being the skill page, and Enforcer (disambiguation) being the disambig) preferable? -- 16:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Does the level 61 userbox make the lvl50 obsolete? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say so Blob.....People who have hit level 50 like to have something to show it off, and not everyone will have the SAOGK DLC, so they won't have the raised level cap either. Steel _ 17:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :seconded 22:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Description Hi LobStoR. I noticed that the wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 16:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Accidental Deletion Uhm, i may have accidentily deleted the Vending Machine page for a few seconds. I fixed it again. This was not meant to be vandalism, but me hitting the Save Page button too early. The page (with my addition) hadn't loaded properly in the edit widget... Sorry. So please ignore the "(Removing all content from page)" entry in the version history... Gallery thumbnails resizing I edited a part of my userpage, and the pictures http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nagyironclad1.jpg in the gallery of another part gained extra white space after the edit which I cannot revert to undo. Dr F suggested tags, but they don't seem to solve the problem. Do galleries have new formatting now? --Nagamarky 18:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC)